The Heart That Needs Mending
by WriterFirst96
Summary: Clint never dreamed of being a father so when two children show up at his apartment door step saying he was their father he is beyond surprised. Soon strange things start to happen. Strange people start to appear trying to steal the very (More inside-)


**_Clint never dreamed of being a father so when two children show up at his apartment door step saying he was their father he is beyond surprised. Soon strange things start to happen. Strange people start to appear trying to steal the very children he has to protect. And one of his children show a very rare power unlike anyone has ever seen before._**

 **DISCLAIMER-** _This story is based off solely on the first avengers movie and the afterwards of Clint Barton dealing with his mind being brain washed. I won't count that he has a family already only so my story fits this universe. If you like the family man of Clint don't read any further if you don't care just go ahead and read on please enjoy!_

Chapter 1 : Bacon And Eggs

It was like any other day for the man who had the talent to pierce an apple in half with a single arrow. The man of this story was seated at a white small table feasting away on a plate of bacon and eggs. His eyes were trained on the news paper that lay before him scanning along the lines as his brain eagerly in took the information. The head lines of the news paper read

 **"Aliens Attacking New York!"**

Clint shifted slightly in his seat as his gaze fell upon one certain alien with the black locks the color of a raven and the pointy nose like a bird. Loki. He turned the newspaper page before scanning the page feeling better that this section talked about a golfing tournament that was coming to town.

How wonderful? As he began to read over the paper a small bell rang out across his small apartment making him quickly stiffen. He looked over to the brown door that was the only entrance ,in thought.

 _"Who in the hell could that be?"_ He thought with interest clearly in his mind as he quickly but softly pushed his chair back. His killing skills quickly activating with each second that went by as the bell rang again he never let his eyes drift from the door as he made his way towards the sofa that was just in the center of his living room. The sofa although beat up from well many things like being shot at to well having some night fun.

He walked to the edge of the sofa and dug around it till he brought a out a small black gun. He shifted slightly across the room and made it to the door. He quickly slide to the side before placing his hand on the door knob.

Another door bell ring and he reacted fast. He throw open the door and grabbed the hand that had tried grabbing the door knob. A small wrist was pulled forward bringing in a small child onto his floor as he let the kid go. He pointed his gun at the small child that stood before him eyeing the child.

"Maggie!"

Clint kept his gun pointed to the kid on the floor before looking at the other child at the door way. He saw an even smaller boy standing at the door way. He had sandy brown locks that stopped just at the tip of his ears. His hazel nut eyes were wide with fright as Clint noticed he was looking at the gun. A pained groan from down below made Clint throw his blue eyed gaze back to the other child.

"What the hell are you kids doing here at my door? Don't you read the signs? No trespassing !" He nearly yelled at the kids as he placed his gun up. The smaller child raced towards the kid on the floor. Clint soon noticed the kid laying on the floor was a girl. She had shoulder length sandy hair and very baggy clothes could have fooled him to thinking she was a little boy as well.

"Sorry Mister but-But um Maggie!"Urged the smaller boy. He had since placed his little palms against the older girl rubbing her shoulder as he starred at him wide eyed. The girl sat up slowly rubbing her face giving out a meek groan with every rub. Clint looked over to the door again before closing it quickly.

"Damnit what the hell? For fucking sakes!" She cursed as she then turned her gaze to Clint. He would be damned it looked like these two must have been related. Her blue eyes were less rounded and more of a sharp look. She glared up at him before turning her gaze away from him.

Who in the hell were these children?

Clint placed his gun in his waist band for safe keeping before he then started to interact with them. "Who are you kids? I'm sure as hell you read the signs outside my door." He told them as he watched the younger brother pick up his sister slowly. "Really?"Asked the girl her voice already making him want to kick them out. She sounded so familiar. Clint couldn't place his finger on it yet but his mind was still a mess after the whole brain washing thing that Loki had put him under.

It was like anything before the "other him" was like missing puzzle pieces. "Yes really." He concluded as he watched them carefully. I t really wouldn't be the first time someone tried to take him out by using children. The young girl stood up she was nearly to his chest but still small her back was to him so she couldn't see what expression she was making. Really? What kind of response was really? As if he should remember them from somewhere?

"Look I don't know if you know this but I have every right to shoot you where you stand unless you tell me why you are here." He was bluffing these kids weren't anything but maybe some neighbor hood kids but he still wanted to know what they wanted. He had never seen these kids around ever.

He watched as the two sibling with hushed voices spoke to each other looking over their shoulder towards him. He had to strain his ear to hear anything if possible.

"He doesnt-"

"Remember"

"Mom told us too."

"Stark tower?"

Had he heard right? Did they say stark tower? Alright time to make them speak then just letting kids be kids. He took a step towards them and opened his mouth to speak but the little girl beat him to it. "You seriously don't remember us?" She asked her blue eyes reflecting his own. He closed his mouth as he felt lost of words. Remember? He would remember if he had children for friends right. "Wait what?Remember? Who are you?" He asked feeling as if he already knew the answer.

The sandy brown haired girl with familiar piercing blue eyes spoke loudly her face even wrinkled with slight disgust.

 _ **"I'm your daughter Maggie Barton."**_


End file.
